The instant invention relates generally to scent-awake clocks and more specifically to device which will implement the distribution of such scents.
Numerous scent-awake clocks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide the distribution of various scents. For example, U.S. patents to applicants Kavoussi & Hartford, Nos. 4,573,804, and 4,407,585 both are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable or for the same purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.